The present invention relates to throwing devices of the class generally exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,683,603, 3,264,776 and 4,151,674 and other patents cited therein.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a superior device of such class with high aerodynamic stability controllably flyable and catchable over long throw distances which corrects erratic or wobbling flight.
It is a further object of the invention to provide aesthetically interesting appearance consistent with the preceding object.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a simple and economically manufacturable device consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a natural feeling and easily usable throwing and catching device consistent with one or more of the preceding objects.